Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving module, and more particularly to a lens driving module comprising an electromagnetic driving assembly which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy.
Description of the Related Art
Some electronic devices are equipped with a driving module to drive an element to move a predetermined distance. For example, an electronic device having an image-capturing function usually includes a driving module to generate driving power. One or more optical lens units of the electronic device are driven by the driving power to move along an optical axis, so as to facilitate auto-focus and auto-zoom controls.
The conventional lens driving module usually includes a base and a housing, and a space is defined by the base and the housing to contain other elements. The base is connected to the housing via an adhesive. However, the adhesive is not capable of connecting the base to the housing stably, and the base is easily separated from the housing as impact occurs. Additionally, in order to connect to the base to the housing, a groove is formed on the base to receive the adhesive. However, the size of the base is increased due to the fact that the groove has a significant thickness.
Therefore, a driving module that has the advantages of small size and greater structure strength is desired by manufacturers.